Frisk S. Calis
'Personality' *cheerful, confident, energetic *ambitious, high spirited, competitive *stubborn, persistent, short tempered Frisk is a pilot, still in training, who believes that anything can be done and will stop at nothing to get to a goal that he made for himself, or that someone made for him. He'll do anything to achieve it. Unfortunately though, this makes him look rather stubborn. Especially if what he's trying to accomplish is very complicated to do. He'll persist on it a lot, even if he fails. Though that isn't to say he has a lot patience. Far from it. If it has been a while (i.e weeks) after he started this goal, and still hasn't made any progress, he'll vent to the nearest person around him. It'll take a lot before you can get him to give up. Unless you can tell and prove to him why it won't work, this bird won't stop. Though, putting all this aside; Unless someone has behaved rudely to him, Frisk is actually a pretty polite Togekiss. He's willing to help out anyone who might need it, and actually really likes socializing with others. He's very open and loves to meet new people and make friends. 'History' Arturo was the only child to two pilots: an Altaria father and a Togekiss mother. They were a small, but happy bunch. Since childhood, Arturo has looked up to his parents as role models, and has even planned to become a great pilot like they were someday. Expressing his wishes to his parents, they decided to teach him everything they knew. The father got him the books to read about it, and his mother took him into the ship so she could how him how it was done. Every day, the Togepi studied hard, read every book that his father got him, and paid attention to his mother whenever she was handling controls. By the time he evolved into a Togetic at age fourteen, his parents decided to let him try his skills, but only on the small area of the station, with his mother supervising him. Needless to say, the results were… not so great. But that didn’t stop Arturo from becoming determined, so he studied twice as hard to make sure that he can do better next time. At age 16, he got a chance to try again, still having to do it on the station however. With his newfound knowledge, surely he could do better now. To his surprise, and his parents’ delight, he did. The small family was happy with the success. With that, Arturo kept practicing each day, so that when the time was right, he could fly beyond the station and onto other places. When Arturo finally turned 18, he was gifted with a sun stone, which was used to evolve him into a Togekiss. Not only that, but he was also given the chance to finally pilot the ship outside the station. Honestly, this day couldn’t have been better for him. But when the day came in, a series of unfortunate events happened. An anonymous hacker had started a cyber-attack, which ended up affecting all ship's navigation systems, some of them even had engine and power failures. The results were a mess. Some pilots ended up disappearing to someplace else, unable to be located, and others… died on the spot, trying to fly it. When Arturo’s parents found out about the news, they had no choice but to tell him about the bad news when they got home. They ended up cancelling and postponing his first flight outside the area. This caused the young Togekiss to be REALLY upset about it, and ended up having an argument with his parents about it. “It’s because im not good enough, is it?!” “No! The ships are not working right now! We’re trying to protect you!” After being sent to his room, Arturo had the idea to run away, far from his so-called loving parents. When his mom went up to check on him... he was gone. She told his father that he wasn’t in his room and started looking for him left and right, until realization hit them: he was at the station. Arturo was setting up the coordinates, some place that wasn’t here, anywhere but home. But, because the ship was still malfunctioning, the coordinates he put in ended up being put farther than he expected. When he finally realized what his parents meant, he tried to undo his actions. But it was too late. The ship was taking him to that said location, whether he liked it or not. After some time passed by, the ship's engine began to break down, and he ended up crash landing onto a planet. When he got out to breathe, he looked around his surroundings. He was in a whole new world, far away from home… and his ship is broken, so he’d have to think of a way to repair it. The togekiss planned to look around for a job, but he cannot risk telling anyone his real name or where he’s from. So from then on, he went with another alias… “Frisk.” He made a list of the possible jobs he could take in, writing down the pros and cons of each ones. With all of that finished, he organized all the papers of the jobs and looked through them. Finally, the last paper he took a look at was the 'mailman' one, and it had a few more pros than cons on it. One of the pros being that it was something he could do independently. So with that, he decided to go apply for the job, and hopefully get enough money to see his parents again one day. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' *You can call him Frisk or Sorean. He doesn’t mind which. *He actually really homesick and misses his parents. So one day he hopes to find a way to return home. *He’s Bisexual *Frisk inherited Altaria-like plumes from his father. *His jacket has a bunch of pockets from the inside. In one of them is hiding the key for his belt, and in another, its a photo of him and his family. *His first two names are based off of two separate characters from two rpgs *The gloves he has on arent fingerless ones. *He owns a Pinkan Vulpix named Sharla, and he loves and spoils her very much *Frisk literally lives on his shambles of a ship, located in the shipyard. Category:Palatians